List of Xiaolin Showdown characters
This is a list of major characters from Xiaolin Showdown. Main characters are listed in order of appearance, whereas secondary characters are listed alphabetically. Main characters Omi An orphan boy who has trained in the art of Xiaolin Kung Fu since birth. Omi is the Xiaolin Dragon of Water and as such possesses the ability to manipulate water in all forms. His element represents how he can be calm like a serene pond or raging like a disastrous tsunami. He takes his work very seriously and is the only one that wears his Xiaolin robe at almost all times. When it comes to martial arts, he is the most skilled Xiaolin monk of the group, and he knows this quite well. Often he boasts about his abilities, giving others around him the chance to exploit his arrogance. He once joined the Heylin, much to the delight of Chase Young. He often mangles any attempt at slang. His signature move is Tsunami Strike-water. His signature Shen Gong Wu is the Orb of Tornami. His Wudai Weapon is the Shimo Staff. His elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Kaijin Charm. He is a vegetarian. He is voiced by Tara Strong. In the first two seasons, Omi's aura is blue, and in the third season, the aura changes to silver. Kimiko Tohomiko The daughter of a rich and influential Japanese businessman, Kimiko is the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire and has the power to create and control said element. She is usually seen wearing street style or high fashion from Japan. Despite her Asian heritage, she has light blue eyes. She is well acquainted with modern technology and is a quick-witted and skilled fighter. However, she is quite short-tempered, especially when insulted because of her gender. Omi was first to discover this when he read "The Ancient Guide to Females". However, he unintentionally continues to provoke Kimiko's anger in several instances. Throughout the first and second seasons she did not hold back on punching Raimundo in the arm for insulting her, Clay or Omi. Kimiko is also the groups resident translator, often helping others understand what Omi and Clay are saying; as Clay uses a large amount of Texan, and family related metaphors; and Omi butchers almost all of his attempts at slang. Despite her temper, when Kimiko is calm she shows deep compassion for all her teammates. Her signature move is Judolette Flip. Her signature Shen Gong Wu is the Star Hanabi. Her Wudai Weapon is the Arrow Sparrow. And her elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Cat's Eye Draco. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Kimiko's aura is orange. Raimundo Pedrosa Raimundo is the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and can control everything air related, like summoning gale force winds and enabling himself to fly. He is a sharp, quick-witted kid, the jester of the team. Although a little self-centered, he is quite loyal and caring towards his friends. However, Raimundo has turned to the Heylin side twice. The first time being when he was upset with Master Fung for not letting him "move on" to Xiaolin Apprentice, and decided that siding with Wuya was the best way to show his true strengths. He then helped her get her solid form back combining the Reversing Mirror and Serpent's Tail in "In The Flesh". However, he betrayed her in "Citadel of Doom" when he realized his friends were more important than riches, however he chose not to advance to Xiaolin Apprentice because he "wasn't ready." The second time he sided with Hannibal Roy Bean as a result of being mistreated by Master Monk Guan in the episode "The Return of Master Monk Guan," in the end though, it was proven as a hoax to fool Hannibal. In the season finale, he became the Shoku Warrior and the overall leader of the team for attempting to sacrifice his good side for his friends as well as succeeding in the final Xiaolin Showdown. His signature move is Typhoon Boom. His signature Shen Gong Wu is the Sword of the Storm and his Wudai Weapon is the Blade of the Nebula. His elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Crest of the Condor. In "Time After Time (2)" he is promoted to Shoku Warrior level, or team leader, granting him a new set of robes. Raimundo is voiced by Tom Kenny. In the first two seasons, Raimundo's aura is white, and in the third season, the aura changes to blue. It is implied, particularly in the episode 'Dream Stalker' that he has a crush on Kimiko; many other things aid this idea, as he cares most about her. He also has a teddy bear called Ninja Fred who acts as a good luck charm. Clay Bailey Clay is a Texas cowboy through and through and the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, allowing him to cause earthquakes and fissures in the ground and gives him enhanced strength. He is the most lenient member of the group, as shown when he completely bypassed all obstacles in one course going right for the prize, emphasizing that not everything is as hard as it seems, and has an overriding Texan accent. He is always polite and occasionally dispenses down-home pearls of wisdom. His skill in T'ai chi and his element of Earth both emphasize his sense of balance in all things. However, he gets extremely angry if anyone messes with his beloved hat; such as when Omi and Raimundo filled it with milk to see if his 'ten gallon hat' really held ten gallons. His signature move is Seismic Kick. His main Shen Gong Wu is the Fist of Tebigong, although he sometimes uses others, most notably the Third-Arm Sash and the Lasso Boa Boa. His Wudai weapon is the Big Bang Meteorang, and his Elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Longhorn Taurus. His father owns a ranch in Texas, and his younger sister, Jessie, is the leader of an all-girl motorcycle gang called The Black Vipers. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Clay's aura is green. Master Fung Master Fung is a Xiaolin Master. He often makes the four Dragons do very difficult tasks encouraging teamwork, including forcing them to pull a huge rock-up a cliff. Omi looks up to him very much, and Master Fung always offers guidance with confusing phrases. He accepts the ways of things, and hardly ever battles unless necessary. Though when he does fight he is rarely matched by his opponents, even when incapacitated and in a wheelchair. Master Fung is very wise and knows things about the young monks they did not even discover about themselves. While he is very serious most of the time, he has been known to crack jokes. René Auberjonois voiced Master Fung in Season 1, then he was voiced by Maurice LaMarche in Season 2 and Season 3. Dojo Kanojo Cho Dojo Kanojo Cho is Guardian of the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and the dragon that the Xiaolin Warriors ride on. He is a wisecracking dragon of the Chinese variety, though he lacks legs. Like traditional Chinese dragons, Dojo can change his size from roughly equal to that of a gecko to 40 times larger. His shapeshifting extends to subway trains, boats, impersonating humans, or anything else he can think of. Dojo must be locked up for 24 hours once every 1500 years, or he will grow another head, turn evil and become compelled to devour every Shen Gong Wu and anything and anyone else that is nearby, then there will be 962 years of darkness, though it is said by Master Fung that they say 1000 years because it is easier to say and sounds more ominous, even enough to put Wuya on edge. The only recorded time this had happened had caused the disappearance of Atlantis, Atlantis was shown in Season 2 episode 24 Dangerous minds, where a nest of giant spiders were living that planned on destroying the world. Dojo is the comic relief character. He is voiced by Wayne Knight in the series and Paul Rugg in the game. Jack Spicer Jack Spicer, voiced by Danny Cooksey, is a self-proclaimed Evil Boy Genius and the primary antagonist of the show. He is a super-villain though he often exhibits signs of genius with his robots and expertise in mechanics. Jack has pale skin, red hair and red eyes. He can create Artificial Intelligence and several effective weapons, and seems to be at his happiest tinkering with things in his Robotics lab (in his parents' basement). Jack wants the Shen Gong Wu only for power and intends to use them to take over the world. As a reflection on his personality, his favorite Shen Gong Wu, as of the end of Season 3, is the Monkey Staff, which is one of the only two Shen Gong Wu that the Xiaolin warriors do not have (the other being the Wings of Tinabi). In "The Apprentice", it is revealed in a Xiaolin Showdown that Jack Spicer seeks world domination because he feels small and worthless, and fears failing at good just as he has failed at evil. His hero is Chase Young. He once trapped Chase to get his power. Jack has also shown signs of being in love with some of his Robots, and maybe with Kimiko, as he repeatedly calls her 'baby'. Whether these feelings exist or not, Kimiko always makes it known she can barely stand him. Chase Young Chase Young is voiced by Jason Marsden. Chase was once a former Xiaolin Warrior and a near Xiaolin Dragon until Hannibal Roy Bean came along. Chase serves as the secondary antagonist in season two. Hannibal knew Chase's only weakness, wanting to be the best, and tricked him by telling him that Master Monk Guan, Chase's closest friend, was betraying him and that Chase should drink the Lao Mang Long Soup. Consuming the soup gave Chase the ability to turn into a reptilian creature at will while becoming much more powerful and immortal. The soup also granted him eternal youth. But a heavy price was paid for all of this power. In the process, Chase's soul was stripped away along with all the goodness in him, resulting in him becoming completely evil and turning over to the dark side for all eternity. Subsequently, Chase went on a rampage, after which he and Hannibal watched as a small town that they had destroyed being burned away. Chase then double-crossed Hannibal and locked him in the Ying-Yang World for many years. Chase has a major ego and usually looks up to himself a bit too much. In his time, Chase has defeated many warriors, Vikings, cavemen, and others. When Chase defeats someone he turns them into jungle cats who do whatever he says. Chase hates most people like Jack Spicier, Hannibal, and especially Master Monk Guan who is the only person who has ever defeated Chase aside from Wuya and Hannibal. The only person Chase shows little respect to is Omi. He mainly plans to turn Omi evil in season two. Despite his youthful appearance resembling that of a man in his twenties, Chase has actually lived for over 1500 years. He has a weakness; the Heylin Eclipse causes his powers to decrease dramatically. In such a case, Wuya and Hannibal Bean are much more easily able to fight against him. In an alternate timeline or parallel universe that Omi created, Chase Young was good and Master Monk Guan was turned evil by Hannibal Roy Bean, when the Xiaolin Dragons, Jack Spicer (his good side anyway) and Chase Young were captured, Chase Young knew that the only way they could escape is if he drinks the Lao Mang Long Soup that was meant for him in the past if Omi hadn't changed the past. He drinks it and becomes evil once again. The Xiaolin Dragons and the Heylin side faced each other in a Xiaolin Showdown. When the Xiaolin Dragons win, for a moment Chase Young looks at them then turns his head and smiles, this was probably hinting that there is still some good in Chase Young after all like Omi said. Wuya An ancient Heylin witch voiced by Susan Silo, Wuya was once the most powerful being in the universe and conquered the world 1500 years ago. However, she was trapped in a Chinese puzzle box by Grand Master Dashi in the first Xiaolin Showdown. She was then released from her puzzle box prison by Jack Spicer, whom she needs to complete her work for her, though she thinks he is useless to her for messing up so many times. Wuya served as the main antagonist of season 1. Wuya can be returned to her physical form by combining the Serpent's Tail and Reversing Mirror, which has been used on her twice (once by Raimundo, and once by Chase Young). Her physical form is youthful, beautiful, powerful, and usually barefoot. Her first revival allowed her to transform the world on a large scale without the use of any Shen Gong Wu, and made her largely invulnerable to their power. In her all-powerful form Wuya is far more powerful than Chase Young and Hannibal combined, but her second revival, while still superhuman, was not nearly as strong. For the first season, except for the last episode, she is in her ghost form. Then after having her physical form destroyed by Raimundo, she is a ghost for the second season then is restored for the third season and remains tangible. During the series she worked with Jack, then Katnappe, then Jack again, until she paired with Mala Mala Jong, after that she paired with Raimundo, then Katnappe, then Jack again, then (Raksha a giant snowman monster created by the Heart of Jong), then Jack, then Chase Young, and with Hannibal Roy Bean to get rid of Chase Young, and with the villains in the last episode. Wuya serves as one of the main antagonists of the show and the principal villain to the xiaolin. Supporting characters Jermaine Jermaine is streetwise, laid back, has excellent basketball skills, and helps Omi when he is separated from his friends. Jermaine then teams up with Omi in a Shen Yi Bu Dare against Jack Spicer and his transforming robot in a two-on-two game of basketball. Omi then offers him a place at the Xiaolin Temple, but Jermaine declines. He later does come to the temple, and he has become so proficient in martial arts that he is already at the third stage of Xiaolin training: Wudai Warrior. When Omi became jealous and confronted him about it, he left the temple. It is discovered that Jermaine became an apprentice of Chase Young. However, Jermaine was unaware that Chase was evil. But when he found out he rejoined Omi and his friends. Voiced by Lee Thompson Young. Grand Master Dashi Grand Master Dashi is the legendary Xiaolin Dragon who defeated Wuya and hid the Shen Gong Wu 1500 years ago. According to the ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, Dashi was the first and most powerful of all Xiaolin Dragons. His first appearance was when Omi traveled back in time 1500 years to obtain a second puzzle box to trap Wuya. Before he and Omi parted ways, Dashi surmised that Omi would someday rise to the level of Grand Master Xiaolin Dragon. When Omi travels back in time to stop Chase Young from turning to the dark side he aids Grand Master Dashi in defeating Wuya. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Master Monk Guan Master Monk Guan is a legendary T'ai chi master who has traveled the world a dozen times, and has defeated many opponents using only his famous Spear of Guan. His first appearance is when he trades Dojo to Chase Young to make "dragon soup" to get back said spear, which he felt he was almost useless without. In a later episode, the young monks are sent to him for combat training to fight against Hannibal Roy Bean, during which time Guan is incredibly tough to them. In "Time After Time (2)" when Omi stopped Hannibal Bean from turning Chase Young to evil, Hannibal turned Guan evil instead, giving him a monster form. Fortunately, he returns back to normal after traveling the present. He is voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett. Chameleon-Bot The Chameleon-Bot is Jack Spicer's strongest robot and is able to take the forms of nearly anyone or anything else. It is able to extend its arms, grow a third arm, and spin its waist. Its default form is a gray robot with red and yellow accents. Its first appearance was in episode six, "Chameleon", when it was made by Jack and sent in Kimiko's place as an impostor (when this is discovered Raimundo repeatedly gabbles 'I should have known it at 'nifty', as one of the first things out of Robot Kimiko's mouth was 'Hey Raimundo, your shoes are really nifty!') It is considered to be one of the few of Jack's creations that Wuya is impressed due to its competence, unlike the others that Wuya deemed 'mindless' and 'useless' in general. Later on in the episode "Royal Rumble," it returns as version 2.0. in Jack's form. (Not to be confused with Robot-Jack) Cyclops Cyclops is an enormous, fat, red, and dim-witted giant monster. He has no depth perception, and his only good points are his immense strength and dark power eye beams. He worked with Jack Spicer after Wuya abandoned him, then later sided with Chase Young, only to be shot out of a catapult. He later returned in "Judging Omi" fighting the monks as part of Jack's army of evil. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He makes a cameo in "Time After Time (2)" at the all-villains final showdown. Jack-Bots Standard model robots built by Jack Spicer. The basic models have flight capability. The weapons include lasers and rotating blades. Jack creates customized versions for specific missions, such as bubble-bots, koi-bots and worm-bots. In "Time After Time (1)" Jack upgrades these robots, making them indestructible. PandaBubba has financed certain upgrades. Katnappe Katnappe (aka Ashley) is a girl who met Jack Spicer at one of his parents' parties. After Jack failed in acquiring the Golden Tiger Claws, she joined him and Wuya on the Heylin side. She wears a form-fitting catsuit with heeled boots, dark makeup to give herself whiskers, and has genetically altered super-kittens that she uses against the Xiaolin warriors. She has participated in the royal rumble, and later joined Jack's new army of evil, then sided with Chase Young, eventually being fired from a catapult. Katnappe's speech is peppered with meows, purrs and various cat-puns. Unlike the other villains on the show, Katnappe's shown to have little to no interest in world domination, as she seems to be a villain for her own personal enjoyment. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale. Mala Mala Jong An ancient evil demonic warrior made up of the Helmet of Jong, the Heart of Jong, the Two-Ton Tunic, Jetbootsu, Fist of Tebigong, Third-Arm Sash, Shroud of Shadows, Eye of Dashi, Logi Kite, and possibly any other Shen Gong Wu it can acquire. After Jack first assembled Mala Mala Jong, Wuya abandoned Jack for Mala Mala Jong and invaded the Xiaolin Temple with it. Jong was eventually defeated by Omi, who used the Serpent's Tail to get to the center of the Earth and retrieve the Golden Tiger Claws, with which he went inside and removed the Heart of Jong, destroying the evil threat. Jong later returned as part of an occurrence that happens every 1,000 years, when the planets line up, reuniting the Shen Gong Wu into Mala Mala Jong. Jong used the Ring of the Nine Dragons to split into the Fearsome Four, and went after the Emperor Scorpion. Each Jong of the Fearsome Four somehow got differences: One of them wears the Orb of Tornami around its neck; the other has the Eye of Dashi; the other has the Ruby of Ramses and the last one has the Star Hanabi; three of the Fearsome Four wears the Wushu Helmet, and the other wears the Helmet of Jong. The Fearsome Four were commanded by Jack Spicer using the Emperor Scorpion for a time, but were defeated by the Xiaolin Dragons in a Xiaolin Showdown. Mala Mala Jong made a cameo in "Time after Time (2)". PandaBubba A ruthless Hong Kong kingpin, voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, PandaBubba entered the picture when Jack traded him the Shen Gong Wu to get a loan for robot parts, which he used to build his Yes-Bot. PandaBubba discovered how the Shen Gong Wu worked as well as how to perform a Xiaolin Showdown, or in his case, a Showdown Trio, from a cheat sheet Jack left in the left Jetbootsu. He had plans to take over Hong Kong, but was defeated by Raimundo and arrested by the police. He later returned, tricking Kimiko's father into making him a business partner. He attempted to take control of the video game company, but was beaten by Kimiko in a Xiaolin Showdown playing Goo Zombies 4. He has the vague appearance of a panda, with his strange hairstyle that resembles panda ears, the black rings around his eyes, his bulky appearance, and his black and white business suit. PandaBubba and two of his henchmen makes a cameo in "Time After Time (2)". Robo-Jack Spicer Robo-Jack was first built by Jack Spicer some time between Wuya's defeat at the hands of the Xiaolin and the revealing of The Shard of Lightning. It is an exact robotic duplicate of Jack Spicer, right down to the evil laughter. However, Robo-Jack has greater strength, skill, and wisecracks, as well as a slight computer-like tone to his voice. Robo-Jack first defected from its creator at the Xiaolin Showdown over the Silver Manta Ray, and was destroyed by Omi at the end of the Showdown through his use of the Tongue of Saiping. Jack rebuilt Robo-Jack in "The Apprentice", attempting to make Robo-Jack more loyal by installing an obedience-chip in his system, but that too failed when the Woozy Shooter was revealed, and he was destroyed again at the end of the episode (along with other more obedient clones). He was last time seen in "Wu Got the Power", only to get destroyed a third time. Sapphire Dragon Technically a Shen Gong Wu, the Sapphire Dragon most definitely is a villain. When it was accidentally activated by Kimiko, it began turning everyone in the Xiaolin Temple into sapphire statues, and controlling them, literally turning them into sapphire zombies. As each victim fell, it became stronger. Finally, only Dojo was left. However, Dojo discovered the secret to defeating the Sapphire Dragon: soot. The Sapphire Dragon was created for an absolute last resort should the Heylin Forces ever gain too much of an upper hand. Bolstering his less than effective firepower with "Grandpappy's Texas Tin-Horn Sizzlin' Salsa Sauce", Dojo overcame the Sapphire Dragon and restored all of its victims to normal. The Sapphire Dragon can be controlled by the Emperor Scorpion. Dojo can hurt the Sapphire Dragon by using his claws. Hannibal Roy Bean later used the Shadow of Fear in combination with the Moby Morpher to disguise the Sapphire Dragon as Raimundo's worst physical fear, a jellyfish, which appeared every time Raimundo fell asleep. However, Raimundo overcame his fear just in time to save Omi from defeat in a Xiaolin Showdown with the Dragon. Tubbimura Tubbimura is an extremely overweight, but surprisingly agile ninja that is promised by Wuya and Jack Spicer that if he retrieves a Shen Gong Wu called the Sword of the Storm then he will be able to join the Heylin. He defeats Raimundo and then brings the Sword of the Storm back to Jack and Wuya and joins the side of evil. Later Tubbimura is defeated by Raimundo in a Shen Yi Bu Dare and loses three Shen Gong Wu. Tubbimura participated in the Royal Rumble and defeated Clay in a Xiaolin Showdown for the Tongue of Saiping. Later he joined Jack when Jack was desperate for a partner, but they broke up because of tensions between them. After that, Tubbimura joins part of Jack's New Army of Evil and then goes to the side of Chase Young, only to be shot out of a catapult. His fighting style is a mix between sumo and ninjutsu. He owns a Chihuahua named "Muffin Face" that he has Jack Spicer walk as a method of payment for his services in "Something Jermaine". Tubbimura makes a cameo in "Time After Time (2)". He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Vlad An extremely muscular vendor from Russia who infiltrated the Xiaolin Temple. Vlad at first seemed to be a friend to the Xiaolin Warriors, but tricked Omi into believing he would become evil. However, Vlad blew it by revealing how he had used the Reversing Mirror while Omi wore the Crystal Glasses (Which he called the "Crystals Glass"), thus showing the opposite of the real future. Omi then defeated Vlad, who returned and helped Jack obtain the Heylin Seed. He then showed up again as part of Jack's New Army of Evil, but went over to Chase Young, only to be shot out of a catapult. Vlad makes a cameo in "Time After Time (2)". He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Hannibal Roy Bean Hannibal Roy Bean, voiced by Tom Kenny, is a demonic bean with a Southern accent, but is one of the most dangerous and evil forces in the universe. He served as the main antagonist of season 3. His messenger is the Ying-Ying Bird, mistakenly thought to be the Bird of Paradise by Jack Spicer. Hannibal is the one who turned Chase Young to the Heylin side by giving him the Lao-Mang-Long soup. His "possibly" primary Shen Gong Wu is the Moby Morpher, using it to grow larger or gain extra limbs. Without it, he can be seen wearing a large evil looking suit of armor. Hannibal hates Chase Young, on the grounds Chase locked him in the Ying-Yang World almost immediately after Hannibal had turned Chase evil. Ying-Ying Bird The Ying-Ying Bird is Hannibal Roy Bean's means of transportation and his messenger. While the others call him The Ying-Ying Bird, Hannibal calls him Ying-Ying and he seems to prefer that. It can transport itself to the Ying-Yang World, record what it sees, and play it back using its eyes as projectors. It has the ability to leave the Ying-Yang World without leaving its good or bad chi behind, as one would have to do with either the Ying Yo-Yo or the Yang Yo-Yo. When it is disguised as an ordinary parrot, it is mistaken for the Bird of Paradise and is taken in by Jack Spicer who calls it "Little Jack." It later abandons him after Kimiko's showdown with Wuya for the Moby Morpher with a squawk of, "Fetch your own Wu, sissy boy!". Jessie Bailey The younger sister of Clay Bailey, introduced in the episode "The Black Vipers." She was a leader of the Black Vipers, an all-girl biker gang. She originally turned evil because she was jealous of the attention Clay received from their parents, as well as the fact that Clay was allowed to go to "Monk School." She challenged Clay to a Xiaolin Showdown and won all the Dragons's Shen Gong Wu, but in the end she had a change of heart, forgiving Clay and returning all the Shen Gong Wu except for the Wings of Tinabi, which she kept for herself. She is voiced by Jeff Bennett who also plays Clay. Le Mime A French mime, whose first appearance was in the episode "Like a Rock!", Le Mime possesses magical powers which allow any object he mimes to manifest as a solid, but invisible construct, ranging from an imaginary lasso to an invisible box. These constructs can be altered by the imaginations of those who come in contact with them, such as the Xiaolin Dragons imagining a door to escape a box he trapped them in. He first demonstrated his powers to Jack Spicer when he lassoed him and then shot him in the gut with an imaginary golf ball . He later mirrored Clay's every move, until Clay punched himself in the face, knocking out the mime. Like a mime, he does not talk. He makes cameo appearances in "Chucky Choo," "Time After Time (1)," and "Time After Time (2)." His blog page is shown to Jack by Vlad in the episode "Demon Seed." He is aligned with the Heylin. Gigi Gigi is the evil French flower that blooms when the Heylin Seed is unleashed. This happens in the episode "Demon Seed" and "Time After Time 2". He was named by Jack Spicer when he and Vlad stole the seed from the Xiaolin and allowed it to activate. He is a self-proclaimed "Very naughty plant, don't you know?" and a "Little slice of Heaven, no?" He is supposed to be more powerful than Shen Gong Wu and the only thing that can stop him is a Wu called the Moonstone Locust which releases a swarm of locusts that eat any plant matter. Gigi has the power to turn people and dragons into plants by spraying them with spray from his flowers. By the end of the episode "Demon Seed" everyone except Raimundo has been turned into their inner plant. Raimundo challenges Gigi to a Xiaolin Showdown over the Moonstone Locust and wins then destroys Gigi. The Heylin seed is stored in the Heylin Seed Vault underneath the temple so that no evil doer will ever find it. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett and is aligned with the Heylin. References External links * Official Site for Xiaolin Showdown * Official Site for Xiaolin Showdown TCG (licensed by Wizards of the Coast) * Xiaolin Showdown at TV.com Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Showdown